wiki_januszy_biznesufandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Żeby mojewłasne wiedzieli
io Wikia Maksyknskie tako Mope.io Wikia CosmosQuest Zaraz wracam Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety Prywatne wiadomości CosmosQuest Pierog123 Witaj na czacie Mopeio Wiki Pierog123 dołączył(a) na czat. 3:36 Pierog123 siema 3:50 Maksyknskie tako siemano CosmosQuest dołączył(a) na czat. 3:51 CosmosQuest eee 3:51 Maksyknskie tako no coi eeee cosmos dlaczego nie chcesz nexo admina dać 3:52 CosmosQuest Ogórki są pyszne, so i eat one. bo prawie wcale nie edytował -.- 3:52 Maksyknskie tako szkoda Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety dołączył(a) na czat. 3:52 CosmosQuest tylko w tej dyskusji to jego edycje 3:52 Maksyknskie tako o siema! 3:52 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety hej! cosmos jak tam z adminem będzie? dobra nie to nie już nie chcę wole być byłym fanem nexo 3:53 Maksyknskie tako i to jest to zgadzam się 3:53 Pierog123 elo 3:53 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety siema 3:54 Maksyknskie tako dzien dobry CosmosQuest opuścił(a) czat. 3:54 Pierog123 co tam u was chlopaki CosmosQuest dołączył(a) na czat. 3:54 Pierog123 da mi ktos biurokrate 3:54 Maksyknskie tako właśnie ja też chce 3:54 Pierog123 i ja tez a ja jestem fanem lego nezo knights 3:55 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety dobra przestań nie kłam 3:55 Maksyknskie tako właśnie nie nabierzemy się 3:55 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety no 3:55 Pierog123 o co wam chodzi ja nic nie robie 3:56 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety że z cosmosem coś robisz chyba 3:56 Maksyknskie tako no 3:56 Pierog123 co kurwa? 3:56 Maksyknskie tako bo nagle chcesz biurokratę ooo przeklinasz! 3:56 Pierog123 wez bo mnie to wnerwia 3:56 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety nie zachowuj się jak dj marex 3:56 Maksyknskie tako dobra sorki 3:56 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety właśnie sorki 3:57 Pierog123 a w ogole co tutaj robimy? 3:57 Maksyknskie tako cosmos to jesteś czy nie 3:57 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety przyszedłem z tako z cosmosem pogadać 3:57 Pierog123 jaki cosmos aaa wiem jaki ale on jest na czacie nie odzywa sie no to narka 3:59 CosmosQuest ok nara 3:59 Pierog123 pa ziomy milego 3:59 Maksyknskie tako no jesteś cosmos to nie dajesz admina a lubisz takos? 3:59 Pierog123 ja lubie meksykanksie lubie bardzo podobno nie jestes fanem nexo 4:00 Maksyknskie tako pytam się cosmosa 4:00 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety chcę nim być ale nie mogę już ;( 4:00 Pierog123 nexo zarabali nam lego chime 4:00 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety i ci nie chcieli mi pomóc 4:01 Pierog123 skad ta emotka 4:01 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety bo chcę byc znowu fanem a oni nie chcieli mi pomóc nim być spowrotem 4:01 Pierog123 ja jestem fanem nexo ale oni za nie chce mowic brzydko zarabali nam chime 4:01 Maksyknskie tako dobra przestań się podlizywać tylko mów pomożesz mu czy nie 4:01 Pierog123 ja? 4:01 Maksyknskie tako tak 4:01 Pierog123 ale jak pomoc? 4:02 Maksyknskie tako normalnie 4:02 Pierog123 morda ok? 4:02 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety najpierw odbanuj mnie na poradniki bo chcę tam wrócić i mi pomożesz 4:03 Pierog123 spierdalam 4:03 Maksyknskie tako cosmos widzę co piszecie na tablicy 4:03 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety co planujecie 4:03 Pierog123 to jakies dzwine to jakas kraina ego 4:03 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety chcecie nas zbanować? 4:04 Pierog123 to kraina barbary santany spierdalamy albo ja soierdalam ja nie umiem banowac 4:04 Maksyknskie tako ale cosmos umie Pierog123 opuścił(a) czat. 4:05 Maksyknskie tako dobra cosmos teraz sami dlaczego się nie odzywasz a chcesz ten sojusz z beary wrogowie? Pierog123 dołączył(a) na czat. 4:07 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety no i zaraz wróci wkurza tak jak oni 4:07 Maksyknskie tako no tyle że oni bardziej Pierog123 opuścił(a) czat. 4:08 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety co robimy tako 4:08 Maksyknskie tako gramy w fortnite? 4:08 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety jasne 4:08 Maksyknskie tako zaczynam stawiam nuke x10 4:09 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety obrona plazmowa lv.1000 4:09 Maksyknskie tako o ty 4:09 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety nuke x.100 wygrałem 4:09 Maksyknskie tako ty ty ty 4:09 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety no co 4:09 Maksyknskie tako ja miałem wygrać 4:09 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety daj mi raz 4:09 Maksyknskie tako ja 4:09 Niejestemfanemnexolegoniestety ja 4:12 Maksyknskie tako cosmos haloo